Dragon Heart
by JakDax
Summary: Spyro the dragon takes a journey into a diferent portal, meeting up with Sora, Donald, and Goofy, but things dont turn out just as planned...
1. So much for Vacation

Dragon Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Sparxs, or Elora. I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Spyro and Sparxs were relaxing back at the dragon realms on the local beach, they really deserved it after saving the dragon worlds 4 times! Spyro is a purple dragon who is small for a dragon of his kind, and who stands on all four paws. Sparxs's the Dragonfly on the other hand is Spyro's trusty sidekick and his health meter. If Spyro were to get harmed in any way Sparks takes the hits, but can only do so for a couple of shots, from sunny yellow, to blue, and to green, after that Spyro is on his own.

-Spyro's Pov-

'Finally a break! No more Riptoc's or Rynoc's' Spyro thought to himself looking out at the horizon, the ocean waters washed on the shore making Sparks who was nearby it, flinch.

' But then again….I kind of liked being the hero, defeating bad guys, and getting the realms back to normal' Spyro thought.

"You miss adventuring don't you?" Asked sparks.

With a Grin I answered back at the Dragonfly

" I hate it when you read my mind…yea…I kind of miss it all, it was exciting…everything is way to laid back now." I said with a sad voice

Sparks thought for a moment, until an idea hit him.

"Hey, I got an idea! Why don't we head down to the forgotten realms and see what our friends are up too? There's always something to be fixed there…seriously." Spark's announced.

'I thought to myself…why not, it's certainly more fun than here'

"Sure, lets go!" I said

-Normal Pov-

Spyro and Sparks ran up to the spot were the forgotten worlds entrance was located, they had not been there in for about a year, the hole that lead down to it had now been replaced with a large portal.

"It must have just been re-done so dragons could get trough without getting dirt or falling on your horn." Sparks said.

Spyro and Sparks jumped though the portal. Like all the other times Spyro and Sparks traveled trough them they were flying above ground, but this time the ground was different it was the night sky, many little planets hovered underneath them….it seemed to take forever to reach The forgotten Realms.

Passing close by was a gummi ship, with a 3 passengers inside it. Inside, a 14-year-old boy named Sora, a lazy Dog looking human named Goofy, and a ill tempered Duck named Donald.

Spyro noticed then that he could control his direction, so he headed for the nearest planet called Wonderland, also that was were Sora's group was heading.

Spyro hovered down on the planet but soon lost control of his dragon wings and fell down half way. Unluckily for Donald who had landed there last he was about to get a big bump on his feathery head.

"Waaatttchhh oooutttt!" Cried Spyro desperately trying to fly before he hit Donald

Donald picked himself up and mumbled in an angry tone.

"WATCH IT YOU…" Donald took a look at the dragon, and was kind of shocked

Spyro fell on his back, and looked up to see 3 figures surrounding him. One with Spiky brown hair who looked Like Elora, a half faun half human Spyro kind of liked back at home, but this one was just human, not a faun or half anything. He carried a large key, witch somewhat looked funny. They other two carried a shield and a staff…and the duck had a look of pure anger.

"Hello." Sora said, kneeling down to Spyro's height.

Spyro instantly got up and introduced himself.

"Hi, im Spyro. What's your name?" Spyro asked Sora.

" My name's Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy."

Donald glared, and Goofy waved stupidly. Before Spyro could talk a white rabbit jumped on Donald's head

"I'm late! I'm late, The queen she'll have my head for sure, I'm late, I'm late, I'm Late!" They rabbit cried while he ran into the large hallway Spyro and they others had not noticed yet. It was strange even for Spyro, who had seen worlds that flew in the sky.

Spyro took a dash after the rabbit and the others followed not far behind. 


	2. Wonderland

disclaimer: I dont own Spyro or kingdom hearts.

Sora, Spyro, Donald, and Goofy chased the rabbit until they reached a mysterious room, they were way to big to follow the rabbit any further. The rabbit dashed for the back of the bed were it was unable for the others to follow. Sparks who was hiding in Spyro's wings got out and observed the area.

"Hey Spyro, are you neglecting the main problem, like where's the Forgotten Realms?" Questioned Sparks

Sora who was very curios, could not resist asking…

"What are the Forgotten Realms?" Sora asked

Spyro, looked down at the floor sadly.

"Were not in the Dragon Worlds aren't we?" Spyro asked without looking up

"Well uh, I dun no what dragon realm, but Donald knows a lot about da worlds here." Goofy answered with a smile

Donald did not care, he just wanted the hole key bearer mess to be over with he did not want any more problems, especially when it evolves children. Then again if he did not try to help…Sora and Goofy would put up a struggle.

"Well… I'm not sure were you come from kid, what's the name of the planet that you come from?" Asked Donald turning around slightly

Sparks paused for a second, they were told from the elders, many different universes laid in the sky some small some greater than others but they all shared the same sky…

"I think we came from beyond this sky…"Sparks mumbled enough for everyone to hear, as he hide behind Spyro's short ember wings.

"Why don't you come with us?" Asked Sora with a grin

Donald was about to pull a tantrum, but then took a look at the lost dragon who would be forever wandering around not knowing a thing about whats going on.

"Fine, let him come, but don't see me liking the idea!" Donald said crossing his arms.

Spyro smiled at Sora happily before Spyro could talk again Sparks hovered above Sora's spiky brown trying to get his attention.

" Look, there is something behind the bed like a hole." Sparks said, as Sora pulled it forward reveling a small hole that Sparks could fit in.

Spyro climbed a table near him finding an orange bottle, and drank it.

"I feel weird…" Spyro said and without knowing it he shrank as small as Red when the professor beamed the ray at him in his last adventure.

"That's it lets drink it and get inside." Sora declared

The group all shrank except for Sparks who could already fit in the hole. On the other side was not anything too pleasant, a young normal looking girl with bright blonde hair and a blue dress was at a stand in a court.

"You, Alice are guilty of attempting to steal my heart." A very fat queen said sitting down in the judge desk.

"I most certainly did not, you don't have any proof!" The young girl stormed

"How dare you….Off with your head!" The fat queen declared

Spyro could not take it any longer and viciously stood in front of the girl growling at the Cards with spears, as Sora let out an explanation.

" Its not Alice's fault, it's the heartless!" Sora shouted

Spyro gave a confused look at Sora.

"I'll tell you later." he whispered to him.

The Queen looked at the boy, devastated.

"OFF WITH THEIR…" Before she could finish Spyro growled coming closer and closer to the Queen with a gleam of anticipation.

"Alright! PLEASE! Call of your dragon! I'll give you a chance…" She said quivering standing high up on the chair.

"Come back, Spyro." Called Sora, Spyro instantly stopped growling and backed up in front of Sora standing proudly.

" F-find me e-evidence of Alice's case a-and I'll s-set her free…" she said still quivering.

Sora, Spyro, Donald, Goofy, and Sparks headed for the forest and split up in search, Sora went with Donald, and Spyro went with Goofy. They found each of them in minutes. Spyro and Goofy re-meet with the others and before they could show each others findings the smiling Cheshire Cat popped up sitting onto of a mushroom. He inspected there evidence.

"Well, look what you've found. Nice going." He congratulated

" Well that wasn't easy" Complained Spyro

" Heck, who cares now we could save Alice!" Said Sora happily

"Don't be so sure! She may be innocent, but what about you?" The Cheshire Cat questioned the group.

"Who cares I could bite off her head anytime I want!" Spyro yelled

" The trouble your in is not my concern, but I'll give you something." Said the Cat, a blue crystal appeared in his paw, and Sora grabbed it. 

"Thanks." Said Sora, but the cat had disappeared 


	3. The Evidence Of Alice's Innocence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or Kingdom Hearts.**

The group headed for the court and brought the evidence with them.

"Bring me the evidence!" The Queen demanded

The cards approached Sora's group and took the evidence to the stand.

"A lot of evidence I see…Cards! Bring me my evidence a fifth box appeared in front of the Queen.

"Chose one of the boxes, and we'll see who is wrong!" The queen demanded at Sora.

Sora gulped and Spyro did his growling again, but the queen had more cards with her.

:"I chose this one!" Sora paid pointing to a box

The box opened and a hologram of Donald and Goofy appeared.

"SO IT WAS YOU! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS" The queen demanded.

Spiky vines were set in front of Donald and Goofy, and Alice was thrown in a cage as it raised in the air. Spyro and Sora got in battle position.

' Now were getting somewhere' Thought Spyro.

Sora hit the tower with his keyblade as Spyro froze incoming cards with his icy breath, but one of the cards jumped down on the ground missing Spyro's attack but freezing the Queen instead. The cards looked confused and this was Spyro and Sora's only chance.

" NOW!" Spyro yelled.

Sora backed up and gave the tower a final swing. Alice's cage broke and the vines that held Donald and Goofy captive broke.

Sora ran up to the cage that held Alice prisoner, but she was no were in sight.

" Were is she?" Sparks questioned

Meanwhile the ice that Spyro froze the queen with broke, and so did the cards.

The rabbit who was hiding behind the Queen's stand appeared quivering

"The court is now over until Alice is back…" He said still frightened of Spyro.

The group head back in the forest to search for Alice. A good hiding place would have been the Bizarre room. So the group headed there, but they did not expect the room to be upside down. A strange black creature emerged from the ground and headed for Spyro but before it could get to him he shielded his head in his wings caused the hard tackle of the creature to be thrown back at it. The creature disappeared and left Spyro wondering what it was.

"What was that, Sora?" Asked Spyro .

"That's a heartless, they take others hearts and then the victim disappears" Sora explained with a hint of sadness

"My friends, Kairi, and Riku are gone….I might never see them again." Sora said.

His head was low and no one could see his face.

"Well, I'll stay here and help you until you find them, even if it's the last thing I do." Spyro declared, earning a glare from Sparks.

Donald could not take waiting for the conversation to end so he ended it himself.

"Sorry but…ARENT WE SUPPOSED TO GET GOING!" Yelled Donald

They got going and found the Chesire Cat again.

" The shadows are coming.." He said

"The wha-" But before Spyro could finish a large boss jumped from the ceiling

It had a heartless face and looked like it was made by many black and red cards. The boss jumped on the floor causing an Earthquake, the potion to grow bigger was sliding off the table.

"THE POTION!" Yelled Goofy but before they knew it, it had already fallen on the floor and broke.

Spyro charged at the legs making it fall backwards on the floor. Donald unleashed Thunder that shocked it for a while as it got up, luckily Sparks was bigger than all off them combined. Spyro got to ride Sparks for a change getting an aerial view of the beast, sending down fireballs at it. Goofy took the last shot by charging with his shield. A bright blue light emerged in the air, and a crystal heart appeared and slowly faded.

"Well that was fun." Sparks said smiling.

"Now I'm the biggest in the group." Sparks declared, but everyone grew back to normal size thanks to Donald.

Sparks got mad and returned hovering above everyone. The group passed by the doorknob but before the could carry on Sora's Key blade began to shake and a beam hit the doorknob revealing a keyhole.

The group headed for the gummi ship, Spyro looked around in amazement but before he knew it…

"Who's this?" Asked two chipmunks who surprised Spyro by looking down at him from his head.

"W-whoa!" Spyro screamed causing him to trip.

The ship took a long time to arrive.

" So Red ended up shrinking?" Asked Sora, who was talking to Spyro.

" Yea, now he is the professors lab rat." Answered Spyro with a chuckle.

The Gummi ship stopped at a planet with lush green forests and a giant waterfall.

"There's no way the king is there." Donald said turning the ship

"NO! They might be there." Cried Sora

"Oh come one, Were not looking there!" Donald said angrily

Sora pressed what he thought was the landing button expect it was the emergency landing one. The group got separated on the world.

Sora ended up falling in a tree house. Were an un-pleasant surprise awaited, a Jaguar appeared in front of Sora growling and pounced but a man stood in front of him with a spear making the Jaguar bite it instead. It ran away very fast.

"Sabor…Danger." Said the man

He moved like an ape but looked like a man, but after Sora had seen Donald and Goofy anythings possible.

"Me…Tarzan."

"I'm Sora." He said introducing himself.

Meanwhile Spyro got in the view a hunter named Clayton…and basically Spyro got chased by him. While Spyro was running for his life an ape named Terk and an Elephant named Tampor watched as Clayton cased Spyro like his life depended on it.

" Uh-oh…looks like that hunter guy got a catch." Terk said to Tantor.

"Oh well too bad for him." Tantor declared turning around from Terk's view only to be pulled by the tail.

"Come on!" The headed for Spyro

Terk found a vine and Tantor held it back and let it go. Spyro got chased into a corner, but just as Clayton got ready to grab him Terk grabbed Spyro by the horn.

Spyro looked at Terk and Tantor.

"Hi." Terk said in animal language.

"Sorry I only speak English." Spyro confessed ,earning a suspicious look from Terk.

Terk made a sign for Spyro to follow, with no were else to go Spyro followed them…to were the apes hiding place was….


	4. Deep jungle

Dragon Heart

Sorry for the long (Really long) time to update, even that this chapter is short i'l be updating more often, much more often.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Spyro.

* * *

The apes hiding place was in high tree tops, the lush green leaves covered most of the large thick branches. Gorillas were living on top of them and each gave an unusual glance at Spyro, it was not 'that' frightening…that is until he meet the leader…

The leader was a giant one, his hair-do was…err…a little strange, and he looked like he was going to crush Spyro. The gorilla lifted his fist and slashed it at Spyro thankfully missing, but the lucky miss did not take long for another one to hit…

Some one pulled Spyro by the horn making the Gorilla miss and hit the branch. Spyro looked behind himself to see Sora, but Donald and Goofy were not with him.

" Wheres the Dog and the loud mouth?" Asked Spyro earning a diopointed look from Sora

The gorilla raised its two hand ready to strike.

"Less talk more running!" Cried Sora

Spyro and Sora took a jump off the tree and into the large jungle beneth them.  
Luckly for Spyro, he can hover to the closet spot...unluckily for Sora...he cant fly.

When the two got closer to the bottom of the jungle them noticed a large pond of water.

'Splash'

Sora ended up falling in the water while Spyro glided on a Pinkish rock.

" Hehe- nice hair, Sora" The dragon comment to Sora pointing that his spikey hair was flat because of the water.

Sora grunted of emberasment, but the fun and games for Spyro did not last that long either. The so called, rock, Spyro was sitting on moved, making Spyro fall off of it, into the water. The moving rock revealed a head and yawned it turned out to be a Hippo. Spyro then shared the same expresisson Sora had before.

" Scared of an animal?" Sora said laughing

Spyro and Sora moved out to search for Donald and Goofy (Even if Sora did not want to see Donald)  
Tarzan was running towards a camp were tons of tents and home items were. Inside the tent was a lady with light brown hair, green skrit, and a yellow shirt. She did not seem dangerous at all.

"Oh, are these your friends Tarzan?" The woman asked the ape man.

"Were lost. Oh ya and were looking for a duck and a dog...the duck is very loud and annoying." Spyro explained.

The girl took a suspicios look at Spyro, and Sora moved in hidding him and trying to find an excuss.

"Hes...my..err...dog, Yeah hes my purple dog." Sora lied

"Well, I'v never seen a purple puppy before who could speak english, strangly I thought he was a dragon but silly me dragons dont exsit there just fairy tales. Well acctually there are two strange beings and I think they are the duck and the dog you were searching for." The girl said

"Oh and my name is Jane Porter."

"I'm Sora, he's Spyro."

Befor any one could continue speaking Donald and Goofy burst in and saw the two.

"Hiya Sora, Hiya Spyro" Goofy said.

Donald looked away and tapped his foot on the floor.

"...-Im sorry Donald." Appoligised Sora.

Donald hesited to look back but then gave in and tried to smile. There was a loud noise outside the tent and heartless appaerd everywere!

"Lets get this party started" Spyro sang and dashed outside the tent followed by the others.


	5. The great villan, Red

The heartless were much different looking than before the usually armored ones, they resembled monkeys. Sora simply slashed them with his key blade and they disappeared. Spyro on the other hand sneaked up on them and devoured them, While Donald and Goofy got rid of just a few. The group disposed them all, but unaware that they were being watched.

"Meddling brats, they'll interfere with our plans! They now have other reinforcements and now them seem unstoppable!" Muttered Maleficent

"Ah- but your not yet down on your luck" Mentioned a small figure with a squeaky voice. It ventured closer so his figure could be reveled, looking at his claws. He was a dragon, down to the size of a rat, he has red scales and looked rather vicious for his small size.

" I- might be able to help you dispose of them, but in return you will have to make me bigger, you see that pestering purple brat is at fault for shrinking me down to the size of a rat." The Dragon smiled, and so did Maleficent.

"I accept your offer, dragon." She said

"And by the way….my name is Red." He introduced.

Back to Sora and Spyro

"Do you even know where were going, Sora!" Screamed Donald

"…Noope" He answered back

"Then do you, Spyro!" Donald yelled again

"Don't think I have time to care" Spyro answered making Donald get more upset.

While the six were walking, they had an unpleasant surprise awaiting on the other side of the bushes. A jaguar jumped out and took pounce position, with Red walking beside it. He evilly smirked at Spyro.

" Why if it isn't Spyro the twerp, well well well it seems my plan to trap you in another universe worked eh?" He spat

Spyro, who was devastated growled.

" So its your fault I'm here!"

" Yes, and quite a lot of work it took, coordinating the portal, escaping, and getting my staff back..." Red said holding a giant staff with 3 large dark crystal shards on top.

" Your gona wish you would have stayed small!" Spyro threatened

" You have no idea how powerful I am now do you? Well let me show you an example…" Red the gem side of his staff in the ground and everything turned a darkish purple, roots with spikes arose from the ground, and heartless appeared everywhere. 


	6. Emerald the Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Spyro.

Red positioned himself in the middle of the fight and shot beams at the exits blocking them with the spiky thorns. Sora charged at Red only to be hit by a beam. Red advanced to Sora charging his staff beam, Spyro who was fighting Sabor along with Donald and Goofy saw Red about to finish off Sora and Iced his back. Sora regained the energy to get up and joined Donald and Goofy who just finished off Sabor and were watching Spyro and Reds encounter. They circled each other each about to strike.

" So you still think you can beat me Spyro don't you? I am much stronger older and than you and I have regained my strength! You'll never defeat me! " Red tried to distract him but Spyro was aware of it.

" Don't be so sure.." Spyro said under his breath, and waited for Red to shot at him, but he never did, he just turned around and targeted Donald, Goofy, and Sora. Spyro seeing his friends in danger, viciously tackled Red. Making him fall to the ground. Sora seeing that Red was about to get up again, pointed his key blade. Red gave in and spoke.

"Please have…mercy on me, it wasn't me it was-" Red stopped and pushed Sora out of the way and ran in the bushes. Spyro shook his head slowly, and ran back to the tent.

"Gawsh, he looks sad…" Goofy inquired

"He's fine, now lets get a move on." Donald said already half way.

Donald and Goofy moved on, but Sora was to curious and left without neither two noticing. At the tent, Spyro looked around for any signs of Red, he felt scared and he was an easy target for any heartless that was hiding.

"HELP!" Cried an unknown voice that sounded like a girl.

Spyro tracked the voice to see a heartless surrounding someone, he did not wait for help instead took on the heartless on his own. After the short battle Spyro returned to see the young dragon. She slowly but steadily got up and noticed Spyro. She had brown eyes and green scales, her horns were yellow like Spyro's, and she had slightly small emerald wings.

" You ok?" Asked Spyro

"Yes, thank you for saving me…uhh" She thanked

"My names Spyro"

"I'm Emerald…" She answered

Sora who had obviously been there saw Spyro and Emerald talking, he decided to leave and go back to Donald and Goofy. Unaware that Red and Maleficent stood behind the trees.

" How did another Dragon get here? I shut the down the portal hours ago!" Red said slashing the tree in front of him out of anger.

" Patience Red, the more that come in the more that will perish, leaving to your advantage." Maleficent explained

Red smirked evilly and they continued to follow where the group was headed.  
Thanks for the enormous amount of reviews! There really encouraging, and its hard to believe anyone would read my story. Thanks you guys! 


	7. The Truth Reveled

Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro or Kingdomhearts.

"So…why are you here, if you're a dragon shouldn't you be in the realms?" Asked Emerald.

Spyro frowned and lowered his head.

"I cant come back now even if the portal was open….you wouldn't understand" Spyro said trying to walk away, but Emerald stopped right in front of him.

"What do you mean by I wouldn't understand?" Emerald questioned with a bit of insult. Spyro rolled his eyes and told her.

" You see those creatures who attacked you?" Spyro asked her, and she nodded.

" There after hearts, there someone who has this weapon called the keyblade, he also wants to find his friends called Riku and Ka-" Spyro was cut off.

" Hold up, Hold up, do you mean by any chance a silver haired human?" She asked him

" I'm not sure…I'll go ask Sora." Spyro dashed to where Sora was.

Spyro eventually caught up to Sora, with Emerald behind him.

"Sora…She knows…about Riku…" Spyro said panting, as Sora's eyes widened

"Where'd you see him?" He bent down to Emerald.

" There was a boy with silver hair being talked to by a strange woman dressed with a cloak and she had a staff. She mentioned his name and they were talking about an ambush with a man named Clayton, they almost spotted me but the heartless got to me before." Emerald explained.

Sora looked stunned, how could his best friend be with the heartless, but it all came back to Sora.

-Flash Back-

"The door has opened…" Riku told him.

The island was under attack by heartless, and the ground turned dark just like in the dream. Riku held out his hand, expecting for Sora to grab it. The wind blew harder and debris shattered above them.

"…..Im not afraid of the darkness." Riku finished.

-End Flash Back

" Oh no…." Sora started to think if Kairi was really with him…would she be on his side too? Without thinking Sora ran away, he did not want to believe it. Donald and Goofy looked confused.

Hehehe…sorry for the not so short time to update.

Im just warning everyone that I'll be updating randomly because of the piles over piles of homework, eh its grade 7, better get used to it. Chapters will sadly be shorter but not too short, but I do have one big problem. You see…..I never finished Kingdom Hearts I have no idea what happens after Antlantica or Neverland…. but it will be a long time. Also to you who like the story you'll be glad to know that I will make over 50 chapters. Bye for now and thanks for reading! 


	8. Claytons plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or Kingdom Hearts 

Sora ran to the tree tops, there was a lot of commotion and yelling not too far, it sounded like Jane. Sora decided to investigate the noise, it lead him to the center of a giant jungle tree with a strange purple fruit in the middle, there was no sound coming from anywhere so he decided to leave, but the scream was heard again. Sora looked around to see heartless emerging from the floor. He tried to fight them off but there were too many.

Riku who had not been noticed sat on top of the rather large tree, smirking. He knew Sora would not last long and to top that, he was alone if the heartless did not attack him he sure would.

Meanwhile, Donald, Goofy, Spyro and Emerald tried to track Sora down, they were afraid that the 'ambush' that Emerald heard that was being planned, had happened to Sora.

"Gawsh, what'd if that Clayton fellow did his ambush yet?" Goofy asked worried.

Emerald and Spyro sensed there was someone following them. And someone actually was…

"Well, well ,well two for the price of one…" Clayton smiled.

Spyro flinched and hide behind Goofy, Emerald however stayed unaware of the dangers of this human.

" I was sure Dragons were just a silly make believe fairy tale, oh I was told to dispose of you two by that Maleficent girl, but I think I'll stick to selling you two to a Zoo for some cash." Clayton told them.

"Hey! Why are you wanting to sell them, and not us?" Donald asked.

"Why would a sell two circus buffoons, I could easily tell that you have costumes." Clayton told him. And Donald growled.

Clayton approached Emerald but Spyro rammed him out of the way.

* * *

I FINALY (almost) beat kingdom hearts! I'm at Ansem so the story wont have any problems. 


End file.
